


The Fall of a Brother (Ninjago)

by sea_of_sand



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Season/Series 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_of_sand/pseuds/sea_of_sand
Summary: Cole clings to the ladder, hoping that it can hold just long enough to climb up. He’s wrong....CONTAINS SEASON TEN SPOILERSit’s just The Fall but during the fall from Coles POV
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker, Cole & Kai (Ninjago), Cole & Lloyd Garmadon, Cole & Nya (Ninjago), Cole & Sensei Wu (Ninjago), Cole & Zane (Ninjago), Just coles death in season 10 from his perspective cause I’m bored
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Fall of a Brother (Ninjago)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted kinda nervous ngl but here’s just this before I even think about posting things in other fandoms or ship fics

Cole enjoyed being one of the ninja, he enjoyed being a son, and he enjoyed being a friend. All he ever wanted was to see his loved ones happy, and that was all he was thinking as he tumbled towards the ground with Jay’s shriek ringing in his ears.  
This was really it, huh. Everything he had ever worked for was for nothing. Jay’s frantic face stared back at him; mocking him. Jay himself had no ill intent but knowing that Jay was still on a ladder and alive did. Jay was Cole’s best friend. They had been through thick and thin together and no one could break them apart. If only he had valued the time they had spent together more. Cole was really going to miss him. He hoped that Jay wouldn’t blame himself or go off and start another game show like he did when Zane....  
Farther past Jay, Cole could see Zane and shifted his eyes to look at the metallic nindroid. He was always the more responsible of the brothers but could never take a joke. Cole would’ve laughed to himself about all of the times Zane had diminished the comedy in the room if he wasn’t thinking about all of this as he was falling to his death. Zane had always been the one looking out for everyone and sacrificed himself for the greater good. Cole wasn’t sacrificing himself for anything. He was falling all because of a mistake made by....   
Nya was at the wheel and looked like she didn’t know what had happened yet. That was to be expected, Cole couldn’t exactly see her from where he was falling anyway. He had never truly loved her back then; he didn’t think any of them knew what love was when they were younger. Thought Nya wasn’t a brother, she was a sister and Cole would always hold a special place for her in his heart. She was stronger than he would ever be and just hoped that she wouldn’t take his death harshly. It was a simple mistake, it was okay. Tears started to prick the corners of Coles eyes. He hoped that Nya would be comforted by....   
Kai was pushing his way up the bounty towards the wheel. Cole knew that it would be no use and that he would have fallen into the fog by the time the ship turned around. Kai, however, apparently didn’t. This gesture was very bittersweet to him, because it showed that Kai still had his sparkly fire but this would be the final time Cole would see it. With his luck Kai would probably turn around the ship and dive headfirst into the fog to try and save a corpse. Cole needed Kai to stay alive. To stay alive for....   
Lloyd wasn’t even there. The youngest ninja would have to be told by the others what happened to their fallen brethren. How would he take it? Would he cry? Break? Have no significant reaction? Lash out? The boy had already been through so much and had had to deal the with the loss or believed loss of so many loved ones. Cole didn’t want to burden Lloyd anymore than he already was. But Lloyd was growing into an amazing man. He would make it through this and come out stronger than ever. So would all of the ninja if they had....   
Wu. Where did Cole begin with him. Wu was the ninjas Sensei and the man who had practically raised them from teens to adulthood. Yes, he had made his fair share of mistakes but he recognized what he did. Wu had to protect Ninjago on his own after the Elemental Masters had split up and before the ninja were formed and during that time, he did it well. Wu had literally had the entire world on his shoulders. Sensei was the ninjas teacher and their friend. He was Cole’s friend....   
“Please, just let the others save this ruined world one...last...time,” Cole whispered as the Bounty faded from view. He closed his eyes and let the fog pull him in, excepting his fate.   
When Cole awoke on a cold hard surface, he though he had made it to whatever afterlife was. But only after opening his eyes did he realize that he was in a broken building with a glass roof above him. The fog hadn’t touched him. He hadn’t died in the fall. He was still alive.  
He had to get back to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day y’all and drink water! Hydrate!


End file.
